Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V: The Call Of A Requiem
by chrisboy3037
Summary: This story is basically a a prequel yet alternate story to Legendary Kings, Where Dan must work his way through struggles of going back to his dimension, as well as teaming up with Yuya, Yuzu, Roku, Serena, Yuto, Shun, Ruri and many more in order to not only stop the Fusion Dimension, but also save history. Read to find out more cuz i suck at summaries xD
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the yugioh franchise, it's character, all that crap and such.**

 **Well, this story is coming early, mostly because i just want to get it out asap and i want to make sure some things that happen in the story make or sense. Before we get into the story, this story will mostly consist of Dan and Serena Being the main character for the first few arcs at least, and there will be some filler arcs as well. Now as for other characters such as Sora, Yuya, Yuzu and etc appearing in the story, i dont know, since this takes place before yuya takes on sledgehammer. I might make one or two arcs if i can come up with anything, but they'll without a doubt be non-canon and considered filler. There will however be some appearances of one of the MC's of the yugi franchise in the future, but i wont say. Overall, this is a prequel to Legendary Kings, and ill be finishing this up first before doing legendary kings, so expect this story to have 70 chapters and over :P Without any more to say, onwards to the story!**

It was a normal day in the streets like usual, with people simply walking around, going from shop to shop, restaurant to restaurant. There was a lot of commotion especially since there was an upcoming festival, in representations of duel monsters. But there was also a lot of rumors spreading like crazy that was apart of the commotion. Apparently there had been a duelist on the run that had been dueling other duelist, stealing their decks. What really set the rumor off was the fact that who ever dueled this mystery duelist, whatever damage that was taken or received, wasn't just a hologram, it felt real. Aside from that through, it didn't stop the joy of the citizens that were preparing for the festival. But there was one boy, who had other things to take care of.

 **To an alley somewhere far away**

A young 15 year old man with Red spikey hair, emerald eyes, dark black jeans, and had a red hoodie on, with white and red shoes on, was currently standing straight with his red and green Duel Disk on, as he was staring at his opponent with sharp look in his eyes.

 **LP** : 1 **450**

 **Cards: 4**

 **Monsters on the field: 2**

 **Face Downs on the field: 1**

The other young man, Had brown and white hair, violet eyes, with a black scarf around his neck, purple slick jeans. And a blue shirt on. He wore a purple yet black disk on his left waist as he had a nervous yet angry look in his eyes.

 **LP: 900**

 **Cards: 2**

 **Monsters on the field: 1**

 **Facedowns on the field: 0**

The red haired boy simply smirked as he currently look at his Shadow of the six samurai (A: 2500/ D:400) his ace in the hole, and his The Six Samurai- Nisashi (A: 1400/ D: 700) that were both in attack mode. He then slowly look at his opponents field, which had nothing on it but a xyz monster, Abyss Dweller. (A: 1700/ D: 1400)

The Red haired boy simply smirked as he looked at the browned haired boy. "This is your last chance to simply give me the answers i want, and walk away before you embarrass yourself bud. I didn't come here to duel after all, just to talk." He said calmly, even with his little smirk.

The brown haired boy simply snarled. "As if, why do that when i can finish you next turn, as far as i'm concerned you're all talk and no bite."

His smirk grew as he flicked a button on his duel disk revealing his face down "Well hopefully you'll think otherwise after this! I play ring of destruction!" The red haired said.

"What's that?!" Said the brown haired boy in surprise and wonder.

"Now see what this does is it allows me to pick a monster and equip ring of destruction to it, and we both take damage equal to that monsters attack points. And of course, i'll be choosing my Nisashi!" he said as he pointed at Nisashi, watching as Ring Of Destruction equipped itself onto him, exploding in a matter of second taking Nisashi with him, blowing the red hair away but slightly, while blowing the brown haired boy to the ground.

 **LP: 1450-50**

 **LP: 900-0**

"Ugh….He...beat me….No one beats Senji Alberoni….Just...who in the hell are you?!" The brown haired boy name Senji said in anger and shock, that he'd been beaten.

"The names Dan Akatsuki...remember it!" Dan said, as he slowly walked up to Senji, grabbing him by his collar and pulling him close to him. "Now i'm only gonna ask you once more...what's this rumor about a duelist stealing other duelist decks? And is it true that he has some power or ability to make all damage inflicted real?" He finished off, some anger evidence in his voice.

Senji stayed silent for a moment, before shortly answering "And say that i do know something about this mystery duelist? What's it matter to you?"

Dan looked at him with a softer look. "Because i know what it's like to lose something precious...something you hold dear to you...and i can't just standby and let this guy get away with what he's doing...besides….if you have anyone important to you, friends or family who love to duel, you'd tell me, because there's a chance he could come after them, including you."

Senjis look in shock but calmed down as he thought about it. He sighs and said" i cant help with much but...i do know one thing about the guy...specifically the places he goes to duel and steal decks"

Dan look in hope as he let go off Senji and spoke up. "Really?! Anything will do! Just...tell me what you know!

"He goes to two places in general since these are where the attacks have been happening so far….the nearby park where the festival is suppose to take place at, at night anyway, and the old abandon duel academy building that outside the city, since there are some duelist, particular the smug dirty good for nothing duelist, hang out at. That's all i know through, i swear."

Dan looked at him sharply before Standing up. " i believe you, thank you for the information, and sorry about the duel." He said as he quickly walked off with Senji looking at him in wonder.

 **It was night time now, as Dan was walking at a slow pace towards his apartment**

Dan pulled a card out of his pocket and raise it to the sensor on his doorway. When it went from red to green, giving the sign it was unlocked, he opened his door but was quickly pawned by a worried and concerned Lulu, who was a girl with long, dark purple haired that goes past her lower back,with lilac side tails. She also wears feather like earrings, and a cream vest with an under dress that splits into three, wore out pants, brown boots, two brown belts, and a red sash.

"Dan!" Lulu said, still hugging him tightly.

"Ugh Lulu?! I'm happy to see you too but could you not hug me so tight! You're suffocating me…" Dan said starting to have trouble breathing.

Lulu quickly let go as she stood up and looked somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry….When i heard people saying you were out trying to find and duel this mystery duelist...i couldnt help but worry considering how reckless you can be." She said honestly.

"Hey! I'm hurt you could think of me as helpless when i'm so high and mighty." he said jokingly, earning a short laugh from Lulu. "But really Lulu…i understand you care about me and want to be there for me but…i can handle myself. You don't need to worry so much." Dan said with a ensuring tone.

Lulu chuckles a bit. "Yeah...i suppose you're right. I should have more faith in you. Well, do you want me to make some dinner? I can make us some ramen today." She asked

Heh. What is this suppose to be a date or something?" He said, Lulu rolling her eyes with a small blush on her cheeks. "But sure, why not? I am starving and haven't eaten since breakfast." Dan said with a smile.

"Then it's settled! Come on in" Lulu said as Dan walked in their apartment closing the door behind him.

It had been 7 months since Dan met Lulu, needless to say, she was easily the nicest and kindest person he met since his hellish childhood. She was so caring and thoughtful, it was hard not to be her friend, let alone talk to her. During the 7 months they had formed a very close bond, and easily became best friends with each other, they would take about dueling strategies, occasionally hang out with one another, talk and help each other with any problems they were facing in life, and trusted each other more than anything. People would even often confuse them as a couple or think of them of each others love interest, which isn't true in the slightest. Sure they may joke around like that sometimes, but all in all they were just friends, and he owed her more than anything because She helped saved him from himself, and helped him to let go of the past. Or...somewhat at least. Thinking about it just fueled him with rage...even now it does…especially that day...the day that had changed everything.

"Dan?! Earth to daaann?!" Lulu said waving her hand in his face.

"Huh?!...Oh sorry i...i was just...thinking about something. What was it you were saying?" Dan said, hoping she wouldn't press on the matter.

Lulu gave him a strange look and was tempted to ask what it was he was thinking about exactly, but decided not to press on the subject. "Oh well...i was saying that Yuto and Shay wants to us to meet up for our meeting."

Dan look at her with a serious look. "Lemme guess. Duel Academy?"

Lulu said also seriously "You guessed it."

Dan clenched his fist together. " I swear...what's the point of all this violence?! What is their motive in all this? Do they honestly not care if innocent people get hurt in all this?!

Lulu looked down with a angry yet sad look in her eye, as she slowly goes back to boiling the ramen noodles. " I don't know Dan….i really don't but...i we're gonna stop them and we're gonna do it somehow. I hate fusion summons...i really do, the way it's used it's just...it's not right. They've come close to destroying our hometown and to see all bright faces especially with the festival...to see all that go away...especially if anything happened to you and others...i just…" she paused as he looked down, trying to clear her head of the anger and frustration she felt.

Dan grabbed her shoulder and looked at her gently. "Look...i don't care what happens...i swear i'll protect you no matter what...and i wont die. Same with the others. I promise on my life." He said smiling at her, trying his best to ensure her everything was gonna be alright.

She smile and wiped her tears. "You're right…you always find a way to cheer me up...i need to be stronger…" She said and she she slowly but surely went back to cooking the ramen noodles.

Dan laughed a bit and said. "Honestly...you're fine just the way you are Lulu…besides...if i didn't cheer you up your brother would probably kill me…" He shivered at the thought, as her brother, Shay, had been on his ass when he found out Lulu was gonna be living with him and had nearly punched his lights out, if not for the restraint of Lulu and Yuto that is. Eventually, with some convincing, mostly from Lulu, he had reluctantly agreed to it. If he had been pissed about him living with Lulu, the thought of him knowing he not only failed to keep her happy, let only had been the one who MADE her cry, brought shivers to him as he knew he would be fucked then.

Eventually Dinner had been cooked and prepared as they enjoyed the ramen and had talked about many things. Once they had finished dinner, they quickly got into their PJs and got into their twin bedroom, which had a top bunk and a bottom one, Lulu had slept on the bottom one, while Dan slept on the top one. They both got into their beds and had a few last words as usual before going to bed.

"Hey Dan…" Said Lulu softly.

"Yes Lulu?" Said Dan in a curious voice.

" I just…i just want you to know that...no matter what happens I'm...really glad i met you." She said in a gentle yet kind voice.

Dan simply look at the ceiling above him where Lulu was laying in and smiled, but was also slightly confused. " I'm really glad to have met you too but…where exactly is this coming from?" He asked.

"Um...nothing i just...wanted you to know. Goodnight." Lulu said, a bit to hesitate for Dan's liking.

Dan decided to shake it off and trust Lulu, " Right...Goodnight to you too, Lulu." He said, letting slumber take over him as he drifted off to sleep.

 **Welp, that's it for this chapter. I'm not sure if i kept Lulu in character since i somewhat suck at that lol but hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, ill be working on this story full on so hopefully i can finish it without going on hiatus. Tell me your thoughts in the Reviews as that would be greatly appreciated ^^ See ya next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2: Beginning of A New

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything accept the OCs and the storyline. Let's get back into the story shall we?**

Morning had soon came, as the sun had started to rise. Rays of light soon reached our red haired boy through the curtains. Dan groans and turns around as the ray of light hits his face, making him hiss a bit and making him cover his face. Moments later, he got up and sat at the side of the bed to stretch and yawn. He got up from the bed and look up at Ruri, who was currently sleeping with a smile on her face. Dan couldn't help but smile, as that cute innocent smile of her would simply make his in day, remove all his worries, ensure him everything would be alright. He wanted to keep it that way, protect her even if it meant giving up his life. Same for Yuto and Shun, as they were all precious to him, and the first people he could really consider family apart from his parents that is...he would do anything to protect them all, as that only gave him a reason to keep moving forward.

Dan shakes his head, getting out of wonderland. "Heh….I really need to stop doing that…" He then looked back at Ruri's sleeping form. "It'd be rude if I woke her up...so I suppose I'll wait for her to get up while I get ready."

Soon enough, Dan grabbed his clothes before walking out the bedroom. He then walked into the bathroom and set his clothes on the hook, before turning the shower on. He got undressed and got in the shower, letting the water rinse over him. He often did this if he was deep in thought, or if he had too much on his mind. In this case, He was thinking about rather to continue searching for this mystery duelist on his own, or take one of the others with him for back up. Part of him was against it, as he didn't want to put the others in harms way since this was his decision to do this, and he wanted everyone to stay out of it. The other part of him wanted to let the others in, as he wasn't sure he was ready to take on this mystery duelist considering part of him was afraid he would lose his deck, but also end in bad shape or worse, since he also heard the other duelist who lost their decks also ended up in critical condition. He would decide what he would do later on, as he realized he had been in the shower for 30 minutes or so. He had hurried up with his shower and quickly got out, then soon grab his clothes off of the hook and got dress.

10 minutes later he was almost fully dress, With his Red hoodie on, black slick pants, with a red scarf on, with red socks. He walked out the bathroom to slip on red yet white shoes when he caught a glimpse of a sleepy Ruri, who was rubbing her eyes trying to stay wake.

Dan had gave her a bright smile, and greeted her. " Well Goodmorning sleep and beauty! Sleep well?" He said in a charming yet sarcastic tone.

Ruri couldn't help but laugh at his comment. It was cute in her opinion, but his smile was also something that never failed to put a smile on her face, because when they had first met, Dan was a completely different person, cold yet silent. He would often have a lost yet empty look in his eyes as if he had been tortured emotionally and he almost never smiled. That was a sight she never wanted or wished to see. She wanted Dan to be happy and cheerful, just like he is today.

Ruri smiled back. "Well good morning to you as well, Prince Charming. You?" She said in an amusing tone.

Dan laughed wholeheartedly as he slipped on his shoes. " You bet! You?"

"Great actually. More so than usual!" Ruri said as she looked at Dan, who looked more than fully ready. "You know, you don't have to wait for me. It'll only take a while for me to catch up."

Dan looked at her knowingly. "Maybe, but I want to really. Otherwise the walk towards our meet up point would be boring as hell." He said, which he really felt it would be.

Ruri sighed but then smiled knowingly. "You are hopeless you know that? But I guess I don't blame you on that. Wait outside then why don't you?, I won't take long if I hurry."

Dan saluted and spoke. "Yes ma'am" as he soon walked away and out the door.

Ruri shaked her head as her smiled never dropped. "I swear, he can be so goofy at times." She said as she quickly picked up her new clothing and walked in the bathroom.

 **15 minutes later**

Dan was currently waiting outside for Ruri, leaning against the side of their apartment door with his eyes closed. Soon enough, he heard a door open up, as Ruri slowly walked out in her usual attire. She wore a wing shaped barrette to secure her haired in two bow shaped pony tails, a white cream vest with an under dress. She looked at Dan and spoke up. "We ready to go?" She asked

Dan looked at her and smiled. "Oh yeah! Born ready."

Ruri giggles a bit before taking the lead to their rendezvous point. It was somewhat of a quiet walk, as they often spoke up to break the silence but alas when times like this came, it was hard to keep a conversation up. For them at least. Breaking the silence once more, Dan spoke up to break the silence once more.

"So…this mission in specific…what's it about exactly?" He asked?

A worried but determined look came across Ruris face. "Well…it's another feud with Academia but…the way Yuto described it…there's a chance this Mystery Duelist you've been after may be involved in this…." She finished with a bit of worry in her voice.

Dan stopped in his tracks immediately. "WHAT?! Are you sure?!" He said eagerly but also in shock.

Ruri nodded. "Mhm…through it's just a chance through also we haven't heard anything about him stealing decks...there isn't much other than that but he has the abilities to...warp time it would seem….or enter different dimensions…something like that…" She finished unsure what to make of it.

Dan looked at the ground. "So much crap is going on…if that really is the case we're gonna have our hands full...we'll need to play it safe especially if there's a chance we run into the guy." He finished with a worried yet determined look in his eyes.

Ruri simply nodded. "You're right…the fact he's not only a psychic duelist like us but also has the ability to travel through dimensions...it's hard to say if we can beat this guy especially if he's teamed up with Academia"

Dan looked at her. "No…we will beat him…..we have to!"

Ruri look at him and said in thought. "I sure hope you're right Dan…I really do."

 **When they arrive at a dark alley, with both their duel disk on their waist.**

Dan continued walking through the alley and asked. "I know I'm still new to all this but...why do we need our duel disk for?"

"You never know if we might get jumped, especially with all that's going on. We may not be even near academia, let alone in the fusion dimension but we can't take any chances since they could teleport here, anybody could be roaming through here." Ruri responded.

Dan turned serious for a minute before responding back. "Good point…especially if our mystery duelist is up and running."

A voice was suddenly heard "It's about time you two showed up...was beginning to worry there"

Dan smirked a bit. "Hey! We're tougher than we look ya know. I'm sure we could of handled anyone if it came down to that Yuto."

The man named Yuto, who's attire consisted of a punk style outfit, with a dull green formal shirt, and a dark blue tie, as well as a black cape like garment with ripped sleeves and edges plus dark blue pants black boot like shoes,with dark black goggles on his forehead and a red scarf around his neck. he has brown light eyes and black and purple spikes like haired. Lastly he has a mask covering part of his face up to his nose.

Yuto spoke up. "That may be so, but that overconfidence of yours will be your downfall someday with that mindset of yours. Remember who our enemy is Dan, because one fatal mistake and you may find that you shouldn't take things so lightly, because it could affect and harm those around you!"

Dan look in surprised but slowly looked to the ground.

Ruri, not being one to stand around spoke up in Dan's defense. "Yuto don't be so hard on him...you may be right but you don't have to be so harsh about it. We always have each other's back, no matter what! And sure Dan is still new to this but he's one of the strongest duelist I know! He's more than capable of taking care of himself and-"

Dan simply put his hand on Ruri's shoulder. "No Ruri it's…it's fine really. Lets just get this over with." He said walking past Ruri and Yuto. "Where is Shun?" He spoke up again.

"Just up ahead…" Yuto said, trying not to look back.

Dan simply nodded and walk ahead until he was stopped by Yuto.

Yuto handed him a card. "Here…take this if things turn for the worse." He said looking at Dan seriously.

"Yuto…" Dan could only say as he was shocked at what he been given but quickly tucked it in his deck pouch. He then slowly walked out of the alley, until he was completely out of their sight.

Ruri, still deciding to press on the matter spoke up once Dan was out of sight. "Yuto...what was that about? I get Dan can be a bit cocky and reckless at times but...he's always pulled through for us! You remember what he was like when he first joined the resistance don't you?!"

Yuto looks at her with a softer look. " I know Ruri but...there are times where he almost got himself killed or put the team at risk...I'm not trying to be hard on him but...he's gotten too soft Ruri...you know that, and Duel academy can and will take advantage of that softness of his."

Ruri wanted to speak but was at a loss of words as she knew he was right. "...that's…"

Yuto spoke again. "I'm not trying to say it's a bad thing but...we've babied him too much, and this mission could decide everything, even the faith of our homeland, even much more...so we can't afford for him to slip." Yuto then turn around and walked towards where Dan went.

Ruri simply followed him, trying to clear her head and prepare herself for what comes next.

Dan had finally walked out the dark alley and caught a glimpse of Shun, Ruris Big brother and another one of his closest friends.

"So Dan….it's been a while. How ya been?" He asked, with little to no enthusiasm in his voice.

Dan smiled a bit and spoke up. "Good I suppose….but judging from the look in your eye I guess you have something to ask me…" He said knowingly, as Shun would often give a serious yet distanced look if something was on his mind.

Shun nodded. "Mm-hm…I want to know why you are so interested in finding out who this mystery Duelist is….You say he has the ability to make damage real, when me, Yuto, and Ruri are capable of doing the same….so apart from the fact he's taking people's decks, why are you so bent on finding him?" Shun asked seriously.

Dan looked to see if Yuto or Ruri was around "I haven't told the others this yet but….it's more than that….if the rumors are true then….he has the ability to-" before he could finish he soon felt a huge explosion behind him and the shockwave pushed him to the ground, while Shun jumped back and shielded his face.

Dan quickly got back to his senses as he got up to see not only Yuto standing Ace, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon summoned out, with Ruri on top of it as well, but he also saw a man with a white vest and pants on, wearing a white helmet covering his face. He appeared to be riding a duel runner that for the most part, just like his attire, was white, with a few stripes of blue and yellow. Only thing you could see from his face was blue bangs, with a couple strands of blue dark haired. Behind him were 6 other duelists who wore blue vest with hoodies covering their forms with blue and white duel disk equipped to them. What was most noticeable was one other figure on top one of surrounding building that were crumbling, was what looked like to be a girl with a red robe on covering most of her body, with the only thing being noticeable were her 2 strands of light blue haired, and 3 purple bangs, along with her dark emotionless green eyes.

Dan simply looked at her for what seemed like minutes, as she did the same, both had looks of determination and hatred. For Dan it was a first, as he had just met her for the first time, yet something about her threw him off, but he could not describe it. As the building she was on collapsed, He continued staring at her As he watched her landed her fall until he was brought out of his own world as Shun pushed him out the way, from another explosion caused from Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, as it clashed with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

Ruri quickly jumped off of Dark Rebellion xyz Dragon, trying to avoid getting caught in fight between the two dragons. She easily landed her fall as she came face to face with the 6 obelisk duelist. She activated her duel disk, putting in her deck, and drawed, summoning Her Cyber Dragon Nova.

Shun quickly got up looking at Dan, activating his Duel Disk, inserting his deck and quickly drawing, summoning his Ace. "XYZ Summon! Rise Falcon!" He called out, as a mechanical turquoise bird appeared, with four wings, tiny T-Rex like arms, and overall had a T-Rex like body. "Now is not the time to be messing around Dan and get moving! We need to help Ruri!" He said, as he soon jumped onto and ordered Rise Falcon to attack the obelisk blue reinforcement. The obelisk blue all summoned What looked Like to be ancient gear soldiers as they all charges toward Shun and Ruri with their monsters.

Just as Dan had activated his Dueling Disk and inserted his deck to go help Shun and Ruri, he to noticed to the red robed women standing 12 feet away from him, and when he did, she sprinted to a nearby forest.

Dan, not being one to let her get away, run after her. "Hey! Get back here! You aren't getting away that easy!"

Ruri quickly avoided her attention from the battlefield and caught a glimpse of Dan our suiting the Red robed girl. "Dan!"

Shun quickly Attacked the obelisk blue with his Rise Falcon and looked at Ruri with a serious look. "Don't lose focus Ruri! Dan can hold himself just let him do him and focus on these obelisk!"

"Tch…dammit!" She cursed as she knew her brother was right, and had continued her attack with her Ace monster, hoping that her best friend wouldn't do anything too reckless.

 **To where Dan is**

Dan didn't stop for a minute. His only focus was on stopping this girl and getting answers regarding the mystery duelist he'd heard about. He wasn't gonna die, he wouldn't let harm's way come to his comrades, and he certainly wouldn't be a burden to those around him. He continued chasing after her until he saw her jump into a nearby bush, and when he had jump after her, when he had landed, he caught glimpse of a small field of nothing but grass, with the trees and bushing on their right. Just as he was taking in his surroundings, he heard the girl across from him speak up.

"Now then, without all that fighting going on, there won't be any distractions. Shall we begin?" She said as she raised her duel disk.

Dan simply smirked. "Oh really….you couldn't duel me back there? Afraid my friends would gang up on you?" He asked a bit cocky.

The robed girl simply stared blankly at him, a serious look on her face. "Of course not...I just want to crush you without any distractions. Before we begin I'll at least be courtesy and give you my name….my name is Serena." She said calmly.

Dans smirked never left his face, as he slowly began raised his duel disk. "Heh….the names Dan Akatsuki, and you'll remember it when I'm finished with you! But enough talk, it's time for action!" He said as both him and Serena both rose their Duel disk completely and look dead at each other.

 **Dan LP: 8000**

 **Serena LP: 8000**

"Duel!" Both Dan and Serena shouted as they each drew 5 cards from their deck.

Serena spoke up "ladies first! Draw!" She then drew a card, quickly look at it then back at Dan. "And I'm gonna destroy everything you fight for and represent! I start by summoning my Moonlight Blue Cat from my hand in attack mode!

A blue haired cat like humanoid creature soon appear to field and meowed. (Atk: 1600/Def: 1200)

"I'll end my turn with a face down." She said as she put a face down on the field. She continued on. " I recommend you don't take me lightly, otherwise you might regret doing so."

Dan smirked. " Trust me I won't! And I won't go easy on you just because you're a chick! Draw!" He drew and look to see he had drawn his Winged Kuribon. He smiled wholeheartedly. "Heh, hey there Kuribon! It's been awhile hasn't it partner?"

The picture of winged Kuribon simply winked, agreeing with him. Dan laughed a bit. "I'll save you for later. Right nows not your time to shine unfortunately."

Serena growing slightly irritated at this spoke up. " Tch hurry up and make your move! So scared you need to talk to yourself?"

Dan, turning slightly seriously, spoke up. "Heh be careful what you ask for, you might just get it! I'll start by summoning my The Six Samurai- Zanji!" He said as he summon Zanji.

A samurai, with a dark orange shogun suit on, with silver silves on, and a white shiny blade, was summoned to the field. (Atk: 1800/ Def:1300)

"And I'll start by having him attack your Moonlight Blue cat! Go Zanji!" Dan said as his Samurai Zanji, quickly speed towards her Blue cat.

Serena revealed her face down. "Not so fast! I activate my trap! Moonlight elegancy! During the battle phase if a Moonlight monster is targeted, the battle phase immediately ends" soon afterwards, Zanji returned to Dan's side of the field as he growled.

Dan put down 3 face downs. "Well then, I guess I'll end my turn by putting down 2 face downs"

"I expected more than that, especially from someone apart of the Resistance! My turn now, Draw! And I summon my Moonlight Crimson Fox!"

A red Crimson like fox humanoid monster made it's way to the field. (Atk: 1800/ Def: 600)

Serena spoke up once more revealing a spell card"And I'll then use the spell card, polymerization! I'll then fuse my moonlight blue cat on the field with my moonlight purple butterfly from my hand to create a new being! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! Fusion Summon! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! Moonlight cat dancer!" She changed as a women with a mask on, with a turquoise and red dress that came down to her feet was summoned on the field. (Atk: 2400/ Def: 2000)

Dan looked slightly startled. "Fusion summon already…?" He said

Serena look fiercely at him. "That's right! And I'll start by attacking your samurai Zanji! Go Moonlight Cat Dancer!" She declared, as moonlight dancer jumped towards Zanji. "Also when Monlight Cat Dancer attacks, she can inflict an extra 100 points of damage!" Serena Added in.

"I activate my trap card! Samurais half token! With this. If a Six Samurai monster I control is targeted, I take half the damage I would originally take! He finished explaining as Zanji was slashed in two as he exploded, some of the smoke and shock-wave pushed Dan back.

 **Dan: 7350 LP**

 **Serena: 8000 LP**

Serena continued on. "And I'm not done yet! I'll have Crimson fix attack you directly! She said, as Crimson fix charges at Dan and slashed at his chest, sending him back 4 feet hitting the ground.

 **Dan: 5550 LP**

 **Serena: 8000 LP**

"Hmph! Pathetic! I'm hardly getting started and yet you're already in the ground….ill set one face down card and end my turn." She finished, setting a face down card.

Dan slowly got back up rubbing his check. " Don't count me out yet, I'm just getting started. Draw!" He looked at the card he drew and smirked. "Yes! Payback time, and I'll start by I activating the spell card the warrior returning alive! To bring back Nisashi!" Dan said as Nisashi quickly returned to the field. Next I'll summon my Six Samurai-Kizan from my hand in attack mode!" He said as he soon summoned a Black suited shogun samurai with sword to the field. (Atk: 1800/ Def: 800)

"And since I have another six samurai monster with a different name he's considered a special summon" he said with a little smirk on his face.

"Two monsters with the same level...that means…" Serena said as she quickly caught on.

"You guessed it! With my level four Kizan and Nisashi I build overlay the network! Ruler Of The Swordsmen, Come forth and bring honor to your clan! Xyz Summon! He said with a serious intense look. " Destroy all that walks in your path! Shadow of the Six Samurai Shien!" A samurai wearing a purple cape, with red armor underneath and black pants and a long sharp shining blade was summoned to the field.

"And Now I'll start with having him attack your Cat Dancer! Slice and Dice!" Dan commanded as his Samurai Shien jumps up and came down to slash at her Cat Dancer.

"Like hell! I activate my trap card, Mirror force! If a monster declares an attack I can use this card to destroy it automatically!" Serena said as she flipped over her face down.

" Sorry but I my Samurai isn't going anywhere that fast. I activate my face down! Musakani Magakami! I can activate this if my opponent activates a trap or spell card, and negate it's effect!

Serena growled as she watched as her mirror force was destroyed, and Dan's monster come down towards Cat Dancer. "Even so...due to my Cat Dancer effect she cant be destroyed by battle"

Dan smirked widened. "Not after i play this! I activate Divine Wrath! With this, if my opponent has a Monster effect activated or active, I can discard 1 card in my hand and destroy it." Dan explained as he discarded one of his two cards as A Divine blast was shot, destroying Cat Dancer.

"My Cat Dancer…." Serena's gasped and grunted as she watched her monster exploded into pixels, and Dan's smug smirk just served to irritate her further.

Dan finished her mid-sentence. "Has finally bit the dust. Now back to business! I'll have my Six Samurai Shien attack your X Crimson Fox now!" Samurai Shien jumped into the air, but then quickly descended back to the ground as he cut Serena's monster in two, causing it to explode making Serena shield her face with one arm fighting the shockwave and pressure.

 **Serena: 7300 LP**

 **Dan: 5550 LP**

"and I'll have my Kizan attack you directly! Let Her have it!" Dan commanded as Kizan jumped into the air to attack Serena Directly.

"Heh…and with Zanjis effect, Whenever I have 2 or more Six Samurai monsters I control on my field, his attack and defense increases by 300!" Dan chuckled.

Kizan was engulfed in a yellow aura as it grew stronger. (Atk: 2100/ Def: 800)

"What?!" Serena watched as Kizan growled as it powers up and went down, slashing down in her causing yell in pain as she staggered, managing to stay on her feet.

 **Serena: 5200 LP**

 **Dan: 5550 LP**

"Heh…not so pathetic now am I? I set one face down on the field and end my turn! How's that for a comeback?"

Serena growled as she spoke up. "Don't get to confident! Draw!" She looked at what she drew and smirked at it. "I'll by using the spell card pot of greed! Now I can draw two cards!" She soon enough drew two cards from her deck

"I'll then be summoning my Moonlight White Rabbit to the field in defense mode!" She said as a humanoids women with Green and white skin, and a huge rabbit like hat covering her head was summoned to the field. (Atk: 800/ Def: 800)

Serena continued on. "And whenever she's nor normal summoned, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard! And I'll be choosing my Moonlight Blue Cat!" Moonlight blue cat then returned to the field and cutely meowed.

Serena smirked and continued on "Next I'll activate Fusion Recovery, which allows me to return one fusion type monster material and a polymerization from my graveyard and add it to my hand." She quickly recover her purple butterfly and polymerization to hand from her graveyard.

"Now! I'll start by fusing my Purple butterfly and Blue Cat to bring back yours truly! Fusion Summon! Moonlight Cat Dancer!" (Atk: 2400/ Def: 1800)

Dan with growled a bit. "Just when I got rid of her too…"

Serena continued on "Now! Cat Dancer! Attack his Kizan!" She said as Cat dancer sprinted towards Kizan." Also due to one of Cat Dancers affects I can inflict an extra 100 points of damage to your life points!"

Cat Dancer slashed clawed Kizan as he yelled before exploding, forcing down back a few feet. Dan was knocked back once more from the shockwave but quickly catches his fall.

 **Dan: 5150 LP**

 **Serena: 5200 LP**

Serena put down a face down. "I'll put down and face down and leave it at that for now."

Dan chuckles as he got back up to his feet. "You're not bad there Serena...you not only managed to chunk a good portion of my life points at practically the beginning of the duel but you also managed to bring out your Cat Dancer back...if we won't enemies I might of fallen for you." He complimented.

"Hmph...flattery isn't gonna save you. Besides I'm only here for one reason." She said staring at done with a hard look in her face.

"Then what are you here for…?" Dan said in curiosity.

"It's none of your concern, especially an XYZ Remnant like you! If you're going to make your move then do it! Otherwise, i'll hurrily put you out of your misery!" She said slightly angrily.

"Tch…fine then! My draw!" He drew as he looked at a card he drew which was "Return of the Six Samurai"and looked down. "Dammit...with her Cat Dancer on the field there isn't much i can do with her effect...She can't be destroyed in battle…tch she has a face down too..." He wondered in thought.

He Looked down as his Winged Kuribon card that spoke up and smiled " Heh...just hold on tight girl...you'll get you shine time soon enough." He said in thought as spoke out loud. "Now, Shadow of the Six Samurai Shien! Attack that Cat Dancer!

Shadow of the Six Samurai soon enough sliced down on cat dancer as she yell out in pain, as a shockwave blew hitting Serena who was shield herself once more.

 **Serena** : **5100 LP**

 **Dan: 5150 LP**

"And I'll end my turn with that." Dan said, ending his turn as Samurai Shien returned to his side of the field.

Serena glared at Dan as she prepared to draw. "My turn now…Draw!" She yelled as she looked at what she drew and looked back at Dan. "And It looks like your luck has officially ran out now."

Dan looked nervously as he glared back with some intensity in his eyes. "Yeah? Well don't count me out so soon...because I won't fall so easily, especially to a fusion user."

"Heh…keep telling yourself that fool. You're be dead after your next turn." Serena said with a sadistic smile.

 **Well gonna end the story here. I'd add more honestly since it since bland to stop here but got a Crap Ton of work to finish up sooooooo yeah .  
**

 **Another thing is since Ruri has barely made an appearance in the anime, and we have no idea what her deck is like, let alone seen her duel in person yet, ill be doing my own take on that part, and she'll be using a cyber dragon deck, as for the fusion cards in it, i'll expand more on that in future chapters! ^^**

 **Anyway Hope you enjoyed this chapter, Hopefully next one will be out next week or so. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. ^^**

 **Chris Out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Beginning of A New Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the yugioh franchise, it's anime, character, cards and etc. only the OC's and Storyline**

 **Ok so I just want to make a few things clear. This story is no longer a prequel, but an alternative story to legendary kings. Reason being is I came up a lot of idea while making this "prequel" and didn't really want them to go to wasted. I just thought I'd let you Guy know that. Without further ado tho let's get into the story.**

There was another huge explosion that blew up some of the abandoned building, sending them crumbling to the ground encoding everyone in smoke. Soon enough, the smoke cleared revealing all the obelisk blue under some debris and ruble, also revealing Ruri, Yuto, Shun, all with their ace monsters out as well as the Mysterious Syncro summoner duelist with his Clear Syncro Dragon out on the field roaring.

"You're outnumber pawn of the fusion. There is no more point in continuing this fight." Yuto, being the first one to speak up said.

"Tch! You may have won the battle, but you haven't won the war Yuto. After all, this is only the beginning of our plans." The duelist Runner said, quickly summoning a portal, turning around and driving towards it.

Shun quickly asked "Only the beginning of your plans?! You do you mean by that?!"

The Syncro user quickly spoke up before he entered the portal. "You're found out soon enough!" He said as the portal behind him closed, without giving the others a chance to respond or react.

…you guys….what do you think he meant by "this is only the beginning of our plans"? Ruri bring the first to break out of shock said.

" I don't know...but I know it can't be good. We need to call reinforcements and find Dan. It's better if we regroup cuz I know this isn't the end." Yuto said.

"Why how right you are…" A man in a dark robe said, as he stood on top of what was left of one of the remaining building.

Shun looked intensely at the man that stood before him as he was getting a bad vibe from him. "...and just who are you exactly?"

"I'm what you could call...a savior...and partner of Reo Akaba" the mysterious figure said as he looked at group with eyes filled with nothing but hatred.

"Although enough about me...Where's the one you call Dan?" The masked man said with a cold voice.

Ruri immediately spoke up. "Dan? You do you want with him?!"

"What do I want with him? Well I'm not obligated to tell you that but...you will find out in due time. Although…" The masked man soon summoned his duel disk out of nowhere as he looked straight at the group with a deadly look under his mask. "If you get in my way or don't confess well...I'll simply eliminate every last one of you." He said coldly

Ruri felt her heart beat as she felt something about his presence. Something was similar about it, like she has felt it before yet she couldn't put her finger on it. She suddenly thought about Dan remembering how he had ran after the girl in the red robe. Activating her Duel disk once more, she inserted her desk as she faced the masked man with a look of determination.

"Yuto...Shun…I need you guys to find Dan. If there really is something stirring towards our way we need to be ready for it, and we can't afford to lose anybody else. Look for Dan and go help him, check to see if he's alright...ill hold this guy off." Ruri said, not looking back for one second.

Shun, quickly opposing the idea is of leaving his sister behind, spoke up. "Ruri don't be ridiculous! We don't even know this guy, yet you're attempting to duel him all by yourself?! I'm sorry but I can't allow you to do this alone"

"Shun please! Just listen to me this one time...I understand how you feel about this but…if something happened to Dan I wouldn't be able to forgive myself...he's my best friend and...I just have this bad feeling...so please just listen to me this one time and just go! I'll be fine, just have a little faith in me! I can take care of myself! We can't let him get to Dan first before we do!" Ruri said, hoping that wound get through to him.

"Ruri you can't-" Shun couldn't figure bish as he was cut off by Yuto putting his hand on his shoulder.

"Shun...she's right...I don't like it either but we need to find Dan. Besides if he really is the mystery duelist Dan's been going on about that's all the more reason to stop him." Yuto said as he looked at Ruri. "We'll go but Ruri...promise us you'll be careful."

Ruri nodded turning back slightly to look at them."mhmm! You don't have to worry about a thing! I won't go down that easy!" She says reassuring the others.

Yuto simply nodded as he run towards the forest, in the direction Dan headed to. "Let's go Shun!"

Shun looked back at Ruri one last time. "Ruri….be safe and promise me you won't do anything reckless!" He said as run after Yuto, following him.

The masked man simply stared at Ruri. "Do you truly believe you can give those idiots enough time to find your friend? Because let me tell you...it was a foolish mistake challenging me."

Ruri looked at him unfazed. "Yeah well….we won't know that until you beat me will we? But enough talk! Let's get started!" She said as they both faces each other with serious looks on their face.

Duel! "They both said as they drew 5 cards each.

 **Ruri: 8000 LP**

 **Unknown: 8000 LP**

"I'll go first! Draw!" Ruri said as she drew her sixth card, glancing at it before putting it in her hand. "First off, I'll start by summoning my Cyber Dragon Core, in defense mode" She said as a Snake like dragon with, red wires was summoned to the field. (Atk: 400/ Def: 1500)

"And when he's normal summoned, I can add a spell or trap card for my deck to my hand". She said adding a a trap card to her hand before putting it face down on the field. "I'll end my turn with a face down."

The masked man spoke up. "Cyber Dragons huh…? I've heard about them but never seen them in action...perhaps you'll be able to entertain me for some time! I draw!" He said as he drew and then placing it in his duel disk. "And i'll start by placing a face down monster on the field and Putting down a face down…I end my turn with that."

" My turn then. Draw!." She drew once more, and putting the card in her hand. "And I summon Cyber Dragon Zwei in attack mode!" A cybernetic dragon with yellow stripes all around it's body appeared to the field. (Atk: 1500/ Def: 1000)

"Next, I'll start by having him attack your face down monster!" Ruri said as her Cyber Dragon Zwei prepared to fired a white sliver blast. "And when Zwei attacks an opponent monster, He gains 500 extra attack points!" She added as her Zwei roared before firing at the masked mans face down. (Atk: 1500-2000)

The masked mans face down was revealed, "Snipe hunter" (Atk: 1600. He spoke up. "Not so fast. I activate Snipe Hunters effect, which allow me roll A dice, and if it's not a 1 or a 6, I can select a target and destroy it!" He said as a dice was summoned and rolled onto the field, resulting in a 5. The dice soon vanished as Zweis attack with through destroying Snipe Hunter who yelled before exploding.

"And next, I'll finish by having my Cyber Dragon Core attack you directly!" Ruri said as her Cyber Dragon Core fired a laser through the masked man, making him grunted a little.

Unknown: 7000 LP

Ruri: 8000 LP

"I'll end my turn with that" Ruri Said, ending her turn.

"My turn now, Draw!" The masked figure said drawing, and smirking at what he drew. "Now, I activate the spell Card Polymerization! And I'll start by fusing both my Caius The Shadow Monarch and Grannerg The Rock Monarch! Give despair to those who oppose you! Crush all your foes without mercy! Fusion Summon! Romulus the BlackEarth Monarch!" A purple creature with rock hard like skin appeared to the field!" (Atk: 3200/ Def: 2000)

"Fusion summon with that kind of attack already?" Ruri said somewhat taken back.

"Yes! Unfortunately during the turn it is special summon it can't declare an attack. So I'll end my turn by putting out 2 Face Downs!"

"My turn then, Draw!" She glanced at what she drew as her eyes widen in pure shock. The card was "polymerization". How she despised this card. There were times she even wondered why she even had this card in her deck, as she wanted nothing more than to burn it to ashes. Snapping out of her thoughts, she simply put it in her hand. "I'll switch both Cyber Dragon Core and Zwei in defense mode and end my turn."

"Humph that's it? you must be awfully confident to patroness me like that. You scared?" He asked confidently.

You're the last person I'd be scared of! It was just a bad draw! But are gloat when you actually beat me!" She said with some fierce in her voice.

"Humph have it your way! Draw!" He put his drawn card in his hand. "And I'll start by summoning Stygian Street Patrol in attack mode. (Atk: 1600/ Def: 1200)

Next I'll activate from my hand the spell card enemy controller! With this I can target a monster on your field a switch it's battle position! And I'll choose your Cyber Dragon Core!" The masked man said.

"Oh no!" Ruri exclaimed as she watch her Zwei switch from defense mode to attack mode.

"Now Monarch, Attack her Cyber Dragon Core!" The Mask Man said as Monarch begin charging up a dark energy blast before blasting it towards Core destroying it along with Ruri withstanding the force.

 **Unknown: 7000 LP**

 **Ruri: 5800 LP**

"I'll then have my Patrol attack you Zwei!" He said before Patrol drive into Cyber Dragon Zwei piercing through it before it exploded with the shockwave trying to blow Ruri away. " and when he destroyed a monster in battle, I can inflict damage to you equal to level of the monster destroyed times 100. And since your Cyber Dragon core is a level 2 monster that's 200 points of damage." He added watching as Ruri was sent flying hitting the ground hard.

 **Unknown: 7000 LP**

 **Ruri: 5600 LP**

"I'll end my turn with a face down and call it a turn. Your move XYZ Remnant." He said with utter confidence in his voice.

Ruri who was struggling to get up simply thought. "I better hurry up and draw something good, otherwise I won't long at this rate!"

 **Back to Dan and Serena's Duel**

Dan growled with a nervous yet prepared look on his face waiting for Serena to make her move

 **LP: 5150**

 **Face Downs: 0**

 **cards in hand: 2**

Serena smirked, looking at what she had just drew. "This duel is as good as over now."

 **LP** : **5100**

 **Face Downs: 1**

 **Cards in hand: 2**

"Now then, I'll start off by discarding my Moonlight Black Sheep from my hand to activate his effect, which allows me to add a polymerization from my deck to my hand." Serena said.

"Another one?" Dan said in wonder.

"That's right! And with this I'll fuse Cat Dancer with Moonlight another White Rabbit in my hand! Fusion summon! Come Moonlight Panther Dancer!" Ruri said as a Panther humanoid creature came to the field. (Atk: 2800/ Def: 2500)

"Next I activate her Special effect! It can attack all of your monsters Twice, but during the first Attack, your monster isn't destroyed." She said.

"Damnit!" Dan Cursed.

Panther Dancer jumped and quickly pounced on Samurai Shien causing a shockwave hitting Dan.

 **Dan: 4850 LP**

 **Serena: 5100 LP**

"Once more! Attack his Samurai Shien again!" Panther Dancer Pounced on Shien once more, destroying him as Dan yelled, struggling to stand his ground from the explosion.

 **Dan: 4550 LP**

 **Serena: 5100 LP**

"And now for I'll end my turn with that. Next turn this duel is over." Serena said confidently.

"Tch. Don't be so sure! Draw!" He glanced at what he drew and growled. "I can't do a thing with this yet, hmph looks like it's time for you to join the spotlight girl!" Dan said as he looked at his winged kuribon who simply winked and talked non-stop. "Hehe alright girl! Ok I summon Winged Kuribon in defense mode!

A cute fur ball with two short longs, with a pink ribbon was summoned to the field, (Atk: 300/ Def: 200)

Serena simply laughed. "Come on! I'm disappointed as I had expected so much from this turn, only for you to put out such a weak monster? Well then if that's all you can do…"

Shut up! I'll end my turn with that." Dan said.

Serena drew. "Your funeral! I activate the spell card pot of greed! Which allows me to draw to more cards! And next I activate another polymerization! Next I'll fuse my Panther Dancer with both my Moonlight White Rabbit Moonlight White Rabbit! Fusion Summon! Moonlight Lion Dancer! (Atk: 3500/ Def: 3000) And due to Lion Dancers effect he can attack twice! Now Lion Dancer, Obliterate his Winged Kuribon! " She commanded as her Lion Dancer pounced on Winged Kuribon, destroying it creating a small explosion.

Dan had a soft look on his face as the pixels of winged Kuribon slowly vanished. "Sorry Winged Kuribon..."

"Oh you'll feel sorry alright! Now Lion dancer attack him directly!" Lion Dancer soon enough was about to pounce on Dan until winged kuribons reappeared to the field blocking the attack.

"What?!" Serena said in pure shock.

"Haha! Guess you shouldn't take so much crap, because during the time winged Kuribon is destroyed all damage I take is reduced to zero, and I can return her to my hand! Although, my opponent gains life points equal to the attacking monsters attack points." He said as Serena regained Life Points.

 **Serena: 5100-8600 LP**

"Hmph. All you've done is ensure my victory with that useless card of yours" Serena said.

"Hey take that back! You may have beaten her but that doesn't give you the right to call her lame!" Dan said with some anger in his voice.

"Oh cry me a river why don't you? I'll end my turn." Serena said.

"Alright then! It's my draw!" Dan said as he looked at what he had drawn, it was the card Yuto had given him, Blue-eyes-White dragon.

He stared at it for a moment, thinking of why Yuto would give him this card. Until he thought about what he said about things turning out for the worse. He was worried something might happen and gave him this just in case. He smiled a bit before that smile was replaced with a determined look.

"Alright I'll start off by Playing my pot of greed, which allow me to draw to cards! Next I activate, the Monster Reborn, to bring back my Shadow Of The Six Samurai!" He said as his Samurai Shien returned to the field. (Atk: 2500/ Def: 800)

"Shortly afterwards I'll play my Winged Kuribon in Defense mode!" Dan said as Winged Kuribon returned to the field. "Lastly I'll play swords of revealing light, which prevents you from declaring any attack during the battle phase!" He said as 3 swords of light was summoned around her monsters.

"Tch! Stalking for time won't save you!" Serena said irritately.

"On the contrary it will my lady…I end my turn with that" Dan finished.

"My turn now! Draw! Tch...And I'll start by putting down a face down card and calling it a day" she said as a facedown card appeared to the field.

"That gives me some time to turn this duel around!" He said as he drew from his deck.

" Next I activate pot of greed! Ofc meaning I can draw two more card! I then banish Kizan and Zanji from my graveyard, and summon Enishi, Shiens chancellor Samurai in attack mode." He said as an old man in a iron shogun appeared to the field. (Atk: 2200/ Def: 800) "but I'm not done there! Since I have at least one six samurai on the field I'll be summoning my Great ShoGun Samurai in attack mode as well!" (Atk: 2500/ Def: 2400) "I'll call it a turn" Dan Said.

"Tch. All you're doing is delaying the inevitable! I draw!" Serena smirked at what she drew. "Once the effects of your sword of revealing light is over, this duel is officially over" Serena said confidently.

"Well then I guess I'll have to end it before that happens...My draw! Yes! Next i active graceful charity, which allows me to draw 4 cards but i must discard 3 of them in return." He said as he discarded 3 of his drawn cards.

"Now Before we get to the good part I activate Chancellors special effect! Once per turn I can target one face up monster and destroy it! And I think I'll be choosing yours truly, Panther Dancer" Dan said with a smirk.

impossible!" Serena said right before her Panther Dancer was destroyed.

"Now for the final touch! i summon my Shien's Square to the field. He said as a small midget like monkey with samurai gear appeared on the field. " and now I'll tribute both Kuribon and Chancellor to tribute summon! My blue Eyes White Dragon!" Dan said as a Blue Sliver dragon appeared to the field. "but he wont be around for long, as Next I'll be tuning my Shiens Square with my Blue Eyes to make something even better, to summon a creature of destruction. Syncro Summon! Azure Eyes Sliver Dragon!" A sliver dragon with blue wings roared as it appeared to the field. (Atk: 2500/ Def: 3000)

"What?! You can syncro summon as well?!" Serena exclaimed, shocked at the sudden turn of events.

"That's right! I told you I would turn this duel around." Dan said as he turned serious, his eye deprived of any sympathy and care. "And since your field is wide up, I'll have my Blue Eyes Attack you directly! Go! shining neutron blast!" blue Eyes fired a wave of silver blast from it's mouth, Gulfing Serena in it as she braced herself.

 **Serena: 6100 LP**

 **Dan: 4550 LP**

"Next! I'll have my Shadow of The Six Samurai Shien attack you as well! Slice and dice!" Dan continued as Shien quickly jumped up before diving down and slicing Serena, getting her to yell once more before dropping on one knee.

 **Serena: 3600 LP**

 **Dan: 4550 LP**

"And last but not least! My Chancellor will attack you directly!" Chancellor pulled out his sword and jumped towards Serena, slicing her as she was blown away 2 feet from the attack and hit the ground.

 **Serena: 1400 LP**

 **Dan: 4550 LP**

Heh! Looks like you were wrong about me being finished this turn. I place one face down card and call it a day!" Dan said calmly.

Serena trembled as anger overcame her. "Your luck has ran out. I activate-" before she could finish….a blue aura surrounded her as she begin to fade away. "No...I can't go back now! I can't lose to this guy! Please! Just a little more time!"

Dan look at calmly at her. "Heh you're being called back to Academia eh? It's probably a good thing because this'll teach you a thing or two about learning how to take an L" Dan said smugly.

"This isn't over you hear me Daniel! I don't care what it takes! I'll hunt you down like the prey you are, and crush you like the insect you are!" She yelled before she vanished in a blue flash.

"Yeah well...i'll be waiting to then." Dan said to himself. He slowly turned around, heading towards the direction his friend were until felt a shockwave hit him from above, getting him to look up as he saw a bright purple light touch down on him. He felt nothing but pain coursing through his body as his whole being slowly begun vanished until nothing was left.

Back to Yuto and Shun.

Yuto who was jumping from tree to tree spoke up. "They shouldn't be much further now judging from the explosions up ahead"

"Yeah...let's just hope Dan is still in one piece once we get-" He failed to finish as he saw a Purple light blast from the sky, hitting the area where he saw the explosions coming from, creating a shockwave forcing him and Yuto off the trees and blowing them away.

 **Back to Ruris Duel**

Ruri stood up, drawing from her deck. "Alrighty then...I summon-" before she could summon she heard the masked man speak up.

"Huh?" He asked as he put his empty hand up to his ear, that hand a communication ear plug attached to it. "So it's already begin eh…? Guess I'll be meeting young Daniel much later than expected then." He said as his monsters on his field all vanished as blast of purple light engulfed him. "You're lucky...you won't meet your maker just yet but young Daniel on the other hand...I can't say the same" he chuckled darkly.

"Wait a minute!" Before she could chase after him the purple light dispersed creating a shockwave blowing Ruri and all the broken down building around her away.

Soon enough the same purple light engulfed Neo Heartland city, as all the citizens murmured in wonder and gathered towards the light as Obelisk blue students slowly appear in front of them. At least 200 of them were present and they all summoned Blue eyes white dragon. Soon enough they all fired at the civilians, as nothing but screams of horror of terror could be heard as well as the destruction of Neo Heartland City.

 **Well that's all for today! I have a feeling this chapter was too fast paced but eh tell me your thoughts by reviewing! Also the destruction of Heartland city is different from the anime. But like I mentioned early there be minor or major changes, filler arcs and much more, but enough about that! Don't want to sound like a broken record xD Be sure to tell me your thoughts in the reviews! This is Chris here and like usual thanks for reading and have a nice day readers :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Finding A New Resolve

**Disclaimer: I do not own the yugioh franchise,or anything involving or related to it. All I own is the OC's and the storyline. Without further ado onwards to the story.**

 **Back to where Dan is.**

Everything was currently dark to Dan. His body felt warm through strangely enough. He couldn't move at all, his visions was blurry and he felt sick but the warmth he was currently feeling, it made Dan simply not care about it. Soon enough, Dan opened his eyes to find a women looking at him in relief.

"Ugh...my head…" Dan groaned, still feeling the pain he felt from the blast. "Where am I…? This place looks unfamiliar" he looked around to see he was in a orange room with stripes of green spaces out every few inches all around.

He winced as he tried to force his eyes to stay open, as the realm of unconsciousness threaten to take over again. When he had finally been fully awake, Dan spoke up. "Just...who are you?" as he saw what looked to be a relatively young blonde women.

Both looked in wonder for about 3 minutes, but the blonde haired girl smiled and spoke up to break the silence . "Well...my name is Yoko Sakaki,for a minute there I didn't think you'd wake up" The women now named Yoko said.

"Where am I…?" Dan said as he looked at the women named Yoko. She was a fairly tall and youthful women who appears to be in her mid to early 30's. She has blood haired with her front bangs being a golden color, which parted to the right side of her face. Her hair was also tied in a pony tail. She wore an aqua like shirt, along with blue jeans with black shoes.

"In my house silly, what else does it look like?"

Yoko said smiling.

"A hotel?" Dan joked half heartedly, still earning a chuckle from the women in front of him.

"Very funny. But I never did get your name...?" Yoko asked.

Dan smiled a bit a this. This women made him feel safe, and reminded him of someone yet, his memory felt really distant. "Dan...Dan Akatsuki is my name." He said with a barely noticeable smile.

Yoko smiled."that's a cute name...Dan-San!" She said.

Dan's smile slowly faded though, until he remembered what happened before he passed out. "Oh no! Ruri and the others! Their still out there!" He yelled and was about to get out of bed until he felt a sharp pain in his right leg.

Yoko leaned close toward Dan, easing him back into the bed he was lying on. "Easy there! You just woke up and you're body still needs to rest

Dan simply groaned as he his senses came back to him. " I can't...my friend they're...in danger! I can't just sit here without knowing if their safe or not!" Dan knew that the others where more than capable of handling their own, but still it bothered him because he also knew that something big was currently happening, and that the others including the while resistance won't invincible. While he was here in one piece, he had no idea what kind of trouble the others where in, if they were and are that is.

"Ah thank goodness. You're finally up and awake." A pink hard girl said with enthusiasm as she walked in with a smile of relief on her face.

The girl Yelp in surprise and shock as she felt someone hug onto her, she look to see it was the young Crimson haired boy. He looked as if all his worries had been lifted, which still left her both curious yet confused.

Dan, the who currently hugging her spoke. "Ruri...you'll alright. I'm so glad!" He said as she slightly parted from her. "Where's shun and Yuto?! Did the Mystery duelist show up?! and how is Heartland city?" Dan asked as millions of questions went through his mind, but before he knew it Yuzu pushed him away and gave a look of confusion.

"W-what are you talking about? Who's Ruri? And what mystery duelist? There hasn't been anything about a mystery dueling appearing in Miami City." Yuzu said

"Miami City….? Don't you mean Heartland city, Ruri?" Dan said, hoping he'd heard correctly.

"No...this is Miami City! Everyone knows that. Don't you...live around here or something? And who's this Ruri you keep mentioning? My name is Yuzu." Yuzu questioned, still confused as to what the red haired kid was trying to say.

Dan slowly just backed off and got up in response with a lost face full of confusing. "Just what the hell is going on here…? And why does this women look like Ruri..?" Dan questioned in thought.

"I see…" Was all that left Dans mouth, his tone full of disappointment and worry. He soon got back into bed slowly, as the pain in his right leg that he momentarily forgotten was starting to come back.

Yoko, sensing the confusion and tension in the room spoke up. "Well...Yuya should be here in a minute. Dan-Chan? You feeling hungry? I'll be more than happy to fix you something if you'd like." She said

"Chan?" Dan thought as he spoke up nervously. "Heheheh I don't know…I don't want to impose as you've already done enough." He said honestly, as he didn't want to ask them for too much, seeing as how patching him up was enough.

Yokos smile never faded as she looked at him. "It's no problem. Besides it wouldn't sit right with me or Yuzu if we didn't help someone in need!"

Dan thinking about it for a minute or 2, finally answered. "Well...if it's ok with you I suppose I don't mind." He said with a small smile.

Yoko get up as she started walking towards the door. "Good then. I'll be cooking some ramen today."

Dan who was currently drooling slightly responded. "You had me at Ramen." He said in delight.

Yoko simply smiled in response as she walked out the room downstairs toward the kitchen.

Dan looked at Yuzu with an embarrassed look. "Um Yuzu was it? You mind uhhh...helping me out here? My leg is still kinda sore." He said.

Yuzu smiled sluggishly as she helped him out of bed. "Sure. Why not?"

 **In the kitchen.**

Yolo was currently cooking up what looked to be the most freshest and delicious ramen he's ever seen. To him , it looked as if sparkles we're surrounding the Ramen, it also looked juicy, as there seemed to be plenty of flavor in it. He was currently sitting in the kitchen table, with a wooden table with 6 sits. He was a chair across from where Yuzu was sitting quietly, as she seemed to be In Thought. Trying to make some conversation, he spoke up breaking the silence.

"Hey...Yuzu?" Dan asked.

"Huh? Uh yeah Dan?" Yuzu said bringing her attention to him.

"I was just curious. Where you the one who found me?

"

"Well...yeah actually. You were pretty out of it and in terrible shape, barely conscious when I found you though, so I doubt you remember. It was back when I was coming from the store buying some ice cream for Yuzu since his birthday was coming up a couple days ago." Yuzu started to tell as she thought back to when she first met the red Crimson haired boy.

Yuzu was currently walking back from a convenient store as Yuya and Tatsuya and the others had asked, or more like plead her to go out, as little small treat for Yuya's upcoming birthday that was a few days away. She was happy, as this one of the days were yuya was himself, where he wasn't hiding behind a mask like usual. He's been doing so since his father disappeared, so it was often rare to see a real smile from Yuya. Yuzu had been cut out of her thoughts as she saw a red light appear along with a shockwave that blew her skirt up, forcing her to dragon the bag to cover herself. Once the shock wave had ended, and red light had disappeared, she soon heard a loud thump noise. She slowly got up and looked up at a nearby tree where the noise came from, and was startled yet shocked to see a young Crimson haired boy with a few scratches and one noticed bruise in his leg, all probably from hitting the tree, along with a duel disk on with his deck.

"Where….where did he come from…?" She said still somewhat startled from that shockwave and red light from earlier.

Dan, who's hoodie was hooked to the tree, looked at Yuzu "Ugh...W-where am I..?" That was all he could ask before he was passed out, his red hoodie tearing off the branch he was hooked to, as he hit the ground hard.

Yuzu gasped as she run over to him. "Hey! Hang in there please! I'm going to get you help just...hang in there!" She said in a hasty yet worried tone as she pulled out her phone and went to dialing.

(End of flashback)

Yuzu look at Dan. "I had called my Dad, along with Yuya and Gonzeka for help which thankful they arrived in time, you were pretty much in bad shape overall. What...happened to you?"

Dan looked at Yuzu as he thought to himself. "Things still don't add up….why does this women look so much like...Ruri?" And where exactly am I? This place feels so...different for some reason...Miami City doesn't ring a bell either….I need to find the others but...for right now I need to figure out a plan because...I have no idea where they are, let alone where I am." He thought as he looked softly at Yuzu. "I...can't really say as i don't even know myself but...thank you for looking after me after you found me like that. I don't know many people who'd do that." He said sincerely.

Yuzu shaked her head. "Mm. Don't mention, it wouldn't have sat right with me had I just left you there." She said.

Dan chuckled a bit before his small smiled faded slightly as he realized his duel disk, along with his deck was still attached to his waist. He smiled a bit.

Yuzu looked at him with a realizing look on her face. "Ah. Yeah, I was thinking about taking that off but, i feel I had no right too. Plus I didn't want you to get the wrong idea. She said laughing nervously.

Dan smiled at her. "Heh. Thank you."

"Although you might want to prepare yourself, as my friend Yuya has been itching to duel you after we patched you up." Yuzu said in a tiring tone.

"Huh? Really? Well...why?" Dan said in somewhat confusion.

Yuzu raised her shoulders. "I don't know really...all he said is that you look tough, plus he's been looking for another duelist to duel. Although it's up to you if you want to go through with dueling him"

Dan smirked. "Well...I'm not one to pass up a good challenge, especially since I could use a good duel with nothing at stake. I'll be more than happy to duel this Yuya guy!" He said in excitement.

Yuzu wanted to ask what he meant by "nothing at stake" but decided against it. "Haha. Well you certainly seem excited about it. I guess that means you're more than willing to go down with this duel. I'm kinda curious about what kind of deck you use anyway." She said

"Well that's for me to know and you to find out" Dan said

Yuzu simply rolled her eyes in response. Dan at that moment had a brief flashback to Ruri rolling her at him whenever he decided to keep her in the dark. He frowned but quickly got rid of it without neither Yuzu or Yoko noticing.

"Well lunch is ready! Feel free to dig in you two." Yoko said as she set 2 plates of Ramen in front of Dan and Yoko.

Dan suddenly had stars in his eyes as he grabbed one of the bowled along with chopsticks. "Don't mind if I do! Thanks for the meal ." He said as he starting chewing down on his food like he hadn't eaten in months as Yuzu and Yoko both stared on amazement at the Crimson haired man.

Yuzu smiled as she picked up her chopsticks. "Jeez. Never expected you to be a fast eater" she said half-jokingly as she took a bit of her ramen.

After they had finished dinner, they had continued talking about many things, such as what are their likes and dislikes, how did they get introduced to dueling, and their childhood. For Dan it was quite easy to talk to Yuzu, as she was a lot like Ruri, but also different. For Yuzu, it was a strange feeling, as she felt as if she had met him before, but nonetheless putting that feeling aside, she enjoyed talking to him. He would often make her laugh, hear what she had to say and even found they had a few things in common. After 2 hours of talking, a knock at the door was heard, grabbing the attention of All 3 of them. The voice spoke up.

"Mom! I'm home!" A voice was heard as footsteps were heard, the young boy revealing himself.

Everyone smiled and greeted him, welcoming him. Dan for one was at a lost of words, as his eyes widen at what he saw. "This guy….looks exactly like Yuto…" He said as he took a good look at this Yuya. He was a young boy with Crimson eyes, with haired similar to Yuto, except Yuya had dual-colored-green and Crimson haired that was downwards pointing spike. He also had a similar pendulum attached to a string around his neck, along with a buckled choker, a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses on his forehead, with a blue star obscuring the right lens.

Yuya looked in excitement as he looked at Dan. "Haha you're finally awake I see! How are you feeling." Yuya asked genuinely.

Dan waking out of his shock, quickly composed himself. " Well much better I suppose...alittle sore in the leg but otherwise I cant complain" he said

Yuya smiled at this. "Well that's a reliever! Also if I may ask, I have a bit of a request!" Yuya said with a determined look.

Dan knew what he was gonna ask as he glanced at Yuzu who looked slightly worried, but looked back at Yuya with smile. "Shoot! What is it?"

"Duel me! I know you just got up but...if you're well enough, let's have a sparring duel! I want to know how strong you are!" Yuya said.

Dans smirk return once more as he got up, slightly hissing from his still sore right leg, but quick ignore it. He fully looked at Yuya. "Of course! I never back down from a challenge! I prefer it be today though" He said as he had a determined yet excited look in his eyes. He quickly activated his duel disk.

Yuya smile widen, but he also had a equally determined look on his face. " Bet! And I won't hold anything back."

"Heh wouldn't count on it! So where should we start this little duel of ours?" Dan asked in a curiousity.

"You Show Duel Academy of course." Yuya said with a jovial smirk.

 **And that's it for this chapter folks. This one may have seemed a bit dragged on and such but mostly because I've been kinda on "tilt" to say with everything going on in my life. But overall I hope you enjoyed this chapter as next chapter will cover Yuya and Dans sparring duel as well as many more thing. Tell me your thoughts in the reviews and be sure to watch out for the next chapter! Chris Out!**


End file.
